


It Didn't End in May

by ununquadius



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dystopia, Gen, On the Run, Post-Second War with Voldemort, Pre-Slash, Wizarding Wars (Harry Potter)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-25
Updated: 2019-05-25
Packaged: 2020-03-17 12:18:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18965095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ununquadius/pseuds/ununquadius
Summary: Once Voldemort and his Death Eaters were defeated, and the wounds were healed, the new leaders took place at the Ministry. It started slowly. A few new changes for the better, to erase the shadows of the war, to ensure it wouldn’t happen again. But Harry had underestimated the thirst for revenge of people. Some Death Eaters were sent to Azkaban, some were executed (like Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy) and some were put in a situation that Hermione called slavery.





	It Didn't End in May

**Author's Note:**

> A big thank you to orpheous87 for being an awesome beta!
> 
> Hope you like it!

You’d think this shit would be over by now, Harry thought. He kept his eyes open, alert, looking at the quiet woods in front of him, but nothing seemed out of the ordinary. He relaxed a little, and laid against the tent fabric. 

It had been weeks since they entered Azkaban, but he was sure the soldiers of the new regime were still out looking for them. They wouldn’t rest until they had them all in chains and punished for Merlin knew what crimes. He had made himself angry again. He took a deep breath and tried to focus. If their plan worked, they’d be safe in a few days. 

“I made tea.”

“Thanks,” he took the teacup, and sipped. The warm liquid, although it didn’t taste very good, was comforting, and made his cold body a bit warmer.

Draco Malfoy dropped down beside him, and sipped from his own teacup. It was still weird to Harry, having Malfoy with them. But they didn’t have any other option, they couldn’t leave him in that place. 

“Aren’t you cold out here?” Malfoy asked. 

The full moon was the only light in the frozen forest, but it was enough for Harry to see Malfoy’s paleness and haunted face. He tightened his grip in the cup. 

“I have a blanket. You should be sleeping.”

“I can’t. Weasley’s whimpering in his sleep, and I… I’ll have nightmares.”

Harry looked at him but said nothing. He had nightmares too, but he supposed that Draco’s and Ron’s ones were a bit worse than his. He shivered. 

Once Voldemort and his Death Eaters were defeated, and the wounds were healed, the new leaders took place at the Ministry. It started slowly. A few new changes for the better, to erase the shadows of the war, to ensure it wouldn’t happen again. But Harry had underestimated the thirst for revenge of people. Some Death Eaters were sent to Azkaban, some were executed (like Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy) and some were put in a situation that Hermione called slavery. 

And then other people followed them. Collaborators, they said. All the purebloods were suspected. Some were killed, some were sent to Azkaban, and punished - Ron among them. 

Harry and Hermione had broken into Azkaban, and what they found… what they found were the pieces of their friend. And Malfoy too, broken and bloody. They couldn’t leave him there. 

“Potter…”

“Yes?” Harry had finished the tea, but kept his hands around the cup to keep them warm.

“We can’t win this. They’ll find us and kill us. You… Look, I don’t know why you rescued me too, but if you turn me in… maybe they’ll forgive you, and Weasley and Granger too. But we can’t keep living like this, camping in a tent.”

“We won’t do that!” Just the thought of it made him nauseated. “Hermione and I have a plan.”

“What plan?” Malfoy raised an eyebrow in disbelief. 

“It’s selfish.” They had made it when the two of them were alone. It had taken them weeks, but it was the best thing they had, and they were sure the other two wouldn’t like it a bit. 

“How selfish?”

“Very.”

“I have just told you what would be a very selfish plan for you and you refused it, so I can’t think of anything as bad as that,” Malfoy smiled a little. Harry smiled back. It was the first time since the rescue that he’d seen the other boy smile. 

“We’ll send you and Ron to a safe place, to another country.”

“And you and Granger?” He spoke in a calm voice, but Harry could hear a trace of fear in it. 

“We’ll stay, and try to save Ron’s family.” They couldn’t leave the Weasleys behind, not after all they have done for them. 

“How’s that selfish?”

“We’re saving the people we care about the most.” Harry felt how his cheeks reddened at saying that. Malfoy was looking at him with a mix of pity and bewilderment. 

“So… you save us, and then… what if you can’t escape? What if they find you before you can save the Weasleys?”

“Then, we’ll die happy because we’ll have saved you two.”

“That plan isn’t selfish, Potter; that plan is stupid.” Draco seemed annoyed.

“Stupid or not, it’s all we have. Hermione and I are safe here. It’s you two that are in danger. We can say you cursed us or something, and they’ll leave us alone, but if they find us… they’ll kill the four of us.”

“And you expect me and Weasley to get along in some exotic place while missing you two and wondering if you’re still alive? Weasley won’t want to follow that plan.” Malfoy crossed his arms and fixed his eyes on some distant trees. 

“We’ll have to make him see that that’s the best option.”

“We?” Malfoy stared at him. “I don’t think that’s the best option either. Either the four of us run away, or you three do. Those are our only options.”

“We’re not going to sell you out.”

“Then we four run away.”

“We need to save the Weasleys.”

“Then we four stay.”

They stared at each other, angry. Harry wanted to slap him, to make him understand why his and Hermione’s plan was the only thing they could do, and why it was important that he and Ron were safe. Instead, he opened his mouth to say why the four of them staying in Britain was stupid. He had just started to speak when Malfoy shouted. 

They have found them.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! <3


End file.
